The present invention relates to action figures or dolls. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to such figures or dolls having special joints between articulated limb segments.
Many action figures and dolls have their limb segments articulated by pivot pins or simple hinge joints. Such joints provide a limited range of movement of one limb segment with respect to another. It is known to use ball joints or other higher degree of freedom connections at shoulder and hip joints and these provide an increased range of possible movements of the upper limb segments with respect to the doll body.
Dolls and particularly action figures to date do not however display natural ranges of movement and this is often attributable to the fact that the limb segment-to-segment joints do not provide human-like articulation.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantage and/or more generally to provide an improved doll or action figure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved upper-to-lower limb articulation joint for a doll or action figure.
There is disclosed herein an action figure comprising:
a body,
limbs extending from the body and each comprising proximal and distal limb segments articulated to one another by a joint comprising two intermediate pivotally interconnected members, the first of which is attached pivotally to the proximal limb segment and the second of which is attached pivotally to the distal limb segment.
Such a joint will allow a 360 degree movement of the distal limb segment with respect to the proximal limb segment. That is, the knee and elbow joints of the action figure are adapted to enable a 3D movement of being distal limb segment.
Preferably one of the first or second intermediate members comprises a disc and the other of the first or second intermediate members comprises a transverse cavity receiving the disc pivotally so that the distal limb member can twist relative to the proximal limb member.
Preferably the proximal limb segment comprises a lower portion that can twist with respect to an upper portion.
Preferably one of the intermediate members has extending therefrom a cap to engage with the distal limb segment to prevent over-swinging thereof.
Preferably the joint is attached to the proximal limb segment so as to pivot about a first transverse axis.
Preferably the joint is attached to the distal limb segment such that the distal limb segment pivots about a second transverse axis.
Preferably the two intermediate members are mutually interconnected in such a manner as to allow the second transverse axis to twist with respect to the first transverse axis.
Preferably the body comprises a chest portion and a hip portion articulated to the chest portion by a midsection.
Preferably the midsection can twist with respect to thee chest portion and hip portion.
Preferably the proximal limb segment is attached to the body by a joint allowing both pivoting and twisting thereof.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caction figurexe2x80x9d is intended to encompass dolls of both male or female human form having manually reconfigurable limbs, toy robots, toy animals and other toy objects having limbs, either motor driven or manually reconfigurable.